RiverClan/Join
Your Character's preferred name Rank: What rank would you want your character to have? Make sure to check if that rank isn't already taken. Age: How old is your character? Description: A sentence or two describing your character's appearance. Gender: Your character's gender. Quick history: Was your character born a rogue or a loner? Were they born in this Clan or somewhere else? What happened during their lifetime? Roleplayer/Owner: Link your username here, or simply just put your signature. Troutnose Rank: Deputy Age: 23 Moons Description: Silver tabby tom with black mittens, soft blue eyes. Long whiskers and a full-plume tail. Gender: Male Quick history: Born a rogue, Troutnose always had admired bands or groups of cats, keeping his amibitions quiet. He decided to join RiverClan when it was recently created. Roleplayer/Owner: Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 00:32, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Accepted~White Spiderfoot :'Rank: Warrior :Age: 57 Moons (4.75 years) :Description: smoke and white tabby she-cat. :Quick history/Character: Called Harley as a rogue, Spiderfoot joined RiverClan not long after Whitestar got his lives. Spiderfoot was raised on ThunderClan territory, often travelling between the forest and the Twolegplace with her family. She's a bit snarky, very independent, and doesn't like being helped - or needing it. She's very considerate, though it usually doesn't show. :Roleplayer: 01:58, 01/26/2016 :approved -White Sandpaw(Sandpool) Rank: Apprentice Age: 10 moons Description: Calico she-cat with green eyes. She looks similar to her sister, Wildpaw, but Sandpaw's calico patterns are mainly a sandy color, with only a little black and orange, and continues along her tail and legs. history: was a kittypet, and sister of wildpaw. Her name as a kittypet was Qu. Her twolegs were abusive, and killed her mother. She escaped during the huge fire(started accidentally by Dennis) that burned down many twoleg nests. She searched for butterscotch for a while, but had to assume that she died. She joined Riverclan after it had been formed. roleplayer- White Approved Ripple.of.mc ☽ ''' 23:57, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Quailflower :Appearance:pretty gray and white tabby molly with blue eyes :Rank:Warrior :Other: Future mates of Ttroutnose (possibly) 17:00, February 5, 2016 (UTC) approved-whitestar Hickorypool '''Rank: Medicine Cat Age: 12 Moons Description: Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes with long whiskers and white paws. Gender: She-cat Quick history: A former kittypet, Hickorypool has been a loner a few moons before deciding to join the Clans. She now is a Medicine Cat in RiverClan, due to her large knowledge of herbs and care. Roleplayer/Owner: Ripple.of.mc⋆ 22:02, February 6, 2016 (UTC) approved-whitestar Reedtail Rank: Warrior Age: 18 moons Description: Dark russet tabby cat with bright green eyes and a dark fluffy tail. Gender: Male Quick history: Reedtail was clan-born, always rambunctious and excited as a kit. He always tried his hardest and became a very powerful warrior. Roleplayer/Owner: ☾Darkfang903☽'' 23:57, February 25, 2016 (UTC)'' Approved Ripple.of.mc⋆ 01:56, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Greypaw/shadow Rank: Apprentice Age: 8 moons Description: Small, cloudy grey tom with darker grey stripes down his back and sides, with sparkling green eyes. Gender: Male Quick History: Though not much is known, Greypaw was born from a rogue she-cat, who left him by the borders of RiverClan. Greypaw still hopes that his real father is alive. (Need a foster-ish father.) Roleplayer Owner: ''☆Du''''sk''''fe''''ath''''er''''77☆'' 04:07, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Approved Ripple.of.mc⋆ 01:56, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Brightpaw/creek Rank: Apprentice Age: 10 moons Description: Very small, lithe, long-haired calico she-cat with a pure white chest and muzzle. She also has pure white mittens and hazel colored eyes. She has a faint black ring around the end of her tail. Gender: Female Quick history: Bright, a former rogue, was left behind by both her mother and father. They recently had a huge fight and went their own ways. Her father didn't want her and her mother decided he couldn't take care of her. She was heart-broken by this, confused and lonely as she wandered the forest by herself. She was old enough to fend for herself so she wandered into RiverClan territory, scenting many cats passing by. Curious, she always made a small trip to one spot, scenting different, but similar scents. Making sure there were many cats, she wandered into RiverClan territory, padding quickly and cautiously. She soon entered their camp without being seen. Roleplayer/Owner: Icyclaw11 00:21, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Tetratail :Appearance: seal point Siamese tom with blue eyes. :Character: always looking for his "other half", picky, sweet, caring, easily frustrated, easily angered, eager to learn new things :Family: Icewhisker (sister) :Other: totally gay 00:12, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Approved Ripple.of.mc⋆ 01:56, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Category:Joining